1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to trocars or surgical access ports and in particular to stability assemblies releasably attached to the cannula of a trocar system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stability assembly can be used with a blunt tip trocar in a laparoscopic surgery utilizing the Hassan technique. The stability assembly can maintain the stability of the trocar cannula within an abdominal port during the laparoscopic procedure. Previous stability assemblies have included conical stability members and lock members coupled to the stability members. The lock members allowed the stability members to be selectively positioned and repositioned at a desired point along the trocar cannula.
Previous stability assemblies suffered from various shortcomings, however. For example, the lock mechanisms could be complex, increasing costs and difficulties of manufacturing and assembly. These complex lock mechanisms could also be difficult to be engaged by the user.